


Of Hoodies and Handjobs

by Mere_Sprite1847



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Sprite1847/pseuds/Mere_Sprite1847
Summary: Inspired by the picture of Jake wearing Zach’s hoodie during a media scrum. Sid has some advice.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, Zach Aston-Reese/Jake Guentzel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Of Hoodies and Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the link to the photo](https://hockeyreblogs.tumblr.com/post/189545347099/jake-wearing-it-looks-like-zars-hoodie).
> 
> This is my first foray into this great fandom. I hope you enjoy it.

By some unspoken agreement to maintain the peace in their father-son relationship, Jake and his dad had decided that Jake’s dad should never give Jake coaching advice. With every new team, new coach, new level achieved in his hockey career, Jake’s dad would pull him aside and tell him “always listen to your coach” and that would be all the hockey advice Jake would hear from him. Over the years, it became of mix of inside joke and comforting mantra, depending on the situation. 

The only deviation to this informal rule had come when Jake was told that not only was he joining the Pens but that he would be on Crosby’s line. After his mom had finished screaming in his ear and booking tickets for his first game, his dad finally got on the phone. 

“Great job, son. Really great. Now, I know I’ve always told you to listen to your coach and that is 100% still true. Sullivan is a great coach and he’ll take you far, but…you gotta listen to Crosby too. The guy sees the ice like no one in the world…possibly ever. So, listen to your coach, but listen to Crosby too, okay?” Jake was nodding along with his dad’s advice, having already come to the same conclusion about what playing on Sid’s line would do to his game if he let himself listen. He could hear his parents talking to each other and he wasn’t surprised when his dad came back on. “Mom wants to talk to you again.” 

“Is she going to scream again?” 

“Probably. I’m heading to the basement. See you soon,” his dad said as he handed the phone over. 

He had thought of that conversation with his dad many times over the years and he always made time for Sid’s advice, even now when Sid was still out recovering from surgery. 

“Hey man, great game,” Sid said, pulling him into a bro hug and slapping him on the back. “You got just a second?” 

Jake nodded and let himself be drawn closer to the bench in front of his locker and put his duffel back down. He had been on his way out after finishing with the media, but if Sid had something to say he would listen. Hopefully he would tell Jake something constructive. Like, yeah, everyone knew their power play sucked, but what was he actually supposed to do to get better other than listen to Sully in practice? 

Sid did a funny little nod and stared pointedly at his chest for a second and then cleared his throat. “You just…gotta keep it on the down low, you know?” 

It was not what Jake had been expecting and it took him a second to process Sid’s words before he nodded in agreement. 

“You’re right. I do need to be more aggressive down low. I can’t just hang around waiting for Geno to set me up with a good pass.” 

“No, that’s not…well, actually, yes that’s true but I’m trying to say is that this…thing with you and Zach,” he trailed off, clearly thinking about what he was trying to say. “You guys either need to talk to PR and say something officially or you need to do a better job of keeping it quiet.” 

Jake blinked slowly once and then quickly several times in a row. _This thing_, Sid had said. The _thing_ with him and…Zach. 

“What?” he said, his voice only squeaking a little. 

“C’mon Jake,” Sid said, getting just a little pissy with him now. Sid had the patience of a saint when it came to helping people out, but if he thought you were fucking with him, his patience wore out quickly. “You two are always hanging around each other and now you’re doing post-game scrums wearing his hoodie. Not very subtle.” 

Jake was embarrassed that his eyes went through the same awkward blinking sequence as before and he tried not to blush too much. He made the split second decision to bluster his way through the rest of this horrible conversation. 

He made a little pshaw noise of disbelief, letting Sid see his eye-roll. “There’s no ‘thing’ with me and Zach,” Jake said, shaking his head and doing the air quotes with his fingers to show how ridiculous he thought it was. Sid gave him a very unimpressed look and he scaled it back a little. He knew how big Sid was on respect. “Not that, you know, I have _any_ problem with any sort of things like that…or anything else, but like, me and Zach? No way, nah.” 

“Whatever man. PR or down low. I’ll support you either way and all the As will too. I’ll see you at morning skate tomorrow.” 

Huh, Jake thought, it looks like his optional skate just got made mandatory. He scurried out of the locker room to his car as fast as he could without running, hoping like hell not to be caught by anyone else.

==/==/==

“Dude. Duuuuude.” It was all Jake could think to say at the moment.

“What?” Zach asked absently, flipping his way through Netflix, like he thought they were going to be watching anything but the Crown. Zach finally glanced over at Jake and pulled a face. “I thought you were picking up burgers.” 

“Dude,” Jake said solemnly. 

“What?” Zach asked again, starting to look worried. 

“Sidney Crosby thinks we’re together. Like…romantically.” Jake made the same pshaw noise as before. The whole thing had been completely ludicrous. 

Zach opened his mouth and then shut it again quickly. Jake could tell that he was trying not to say “what” for the third time in a row. His eyebrows drew together and he bit his lip. 

“So Sid knows?” 

“No way man! Deny, deny, deny.” 

“But…we are together, right?” Jake immediately regretted how flippant he was being about this whole thing. Jake hadn’t been the nicest at the beginning of their relationship and it had taken a lot of hard work on Jake’s part to convince Zach that he wasn’t an asshole and that he wanted to be with him. They were mostly past that but Zach clearly still had moments of insecurity. 

“Dude,” Jake murmured affectionately, pulling Zach into a full body hug. “We’re totally boyfriends and you know it.” 

“So why did you deny it when Sid asked?” Zach asked, the tone of accusation still present in his voice. 

“That’s what you told me to do! If anyone asks or guesses, you told me to deny it til I’m blue in the face!” Jake was kind of lost here. There had been long talks at the beginning of their relationship about whether or not to be out. They had both decided that they were too young and their positions on the team weren’t secure enough. But now it seemed like Zach was okay with their captain knowing? 

“Yeah, like the media and fans and shit. Not Sidney Crosby!” Zach pulled back from their hug with a huff. 

“Well shit man, I didn’t know we had a fucking Sidney Crosby exception to the rule,” Jake snapped back and both him and Zach seemed to realize how bizarre this whole conversation was and they cracked up. 

“What is our life?” Zach muttered after their laughter petered out. 

“Who knows, but I could kill some McDonald’s right about now,” Jake replied. 

As they waited in the drive-thru, Zach asked what exactly Sid had said and Jake relayed the conversation. 

“He wants us to tell PR? Like…come out officially?” 

“I don’t think that he, like, _wants_ us to do that. Just that PR or on the DL are our options.” They were quiet for a long moment as Jake paid at the window. “He also said that he and all the As would support us if we, you know, did decide to do the PR route.” 

“Is that what he said exactly? All the As? Even Geno, you think?” 

“I mean, yeah, like Geno is practically co-captain so I would assume so.” 

They had had this discussion before. Geno seemed fine enough but he was standoffish at the best of times and Zach had had some bad experiences with a Russian or two he had met in juniors. Nothing directed at him but enough comments in support of Russia’s anti-homosexuality laws that had led Zach to be hesitant about any Russians knowing the truth about his sexuality. Jake thought this was a little unfair, especially to Geno, who Jake insisted was cool, a notion only enforced by playing on his line. 

“Hmm…maybe,” Zach said reluctantly. 

They were quiet for a long time, but Jake couldn’t tell if Zach was upset about the situation or if his mouth was just too full of fries and burgers to talk. They were just about to hit play on Netflix when Zach spoke up again. 

“Do you ever think that maybe there’s something going on with Sid and Geno?” 

“What? Like they’re mad at each other or something?” Jake had read that article that came out before the season just like everyone else had and the thought of Sid and Geno fighting made his stomach turn. 

Zach laughed a little. “No, you idiot. Like something going on with them like there’s something going on with us. And maybe that’s why Sid was able to pick up on it when no one else has.” 

Jake laughed for so long and so hard that he was seriously worried he would end up sidelined with the same injury as Sid. He could barely hear Zach shouting at him to shut the fuck up over his laughter. Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin fucking each other. It was the most ridiculous thing he had heard in this long night of ridiculousness.

==/==/==

Sid opened the door from the garage, sighing happily at being home after a long but productive day.

“G?” he called out as he kicked off his shoes. 

“Kitchen!” was the shouted reply so Sid made his way there. He hoped that Geno was figuring dinner out. 

Instead of a kiss or a hello, Geno immediately asked “you talk to baby Pens about sweater?” 

Sid rolled his eyes a little. It had been Geno who had noticed that Jake was wearing the wrong hoodie, but he had bullied Sid into talking to him. “You still captain, Sid. Even if you out.” Sid hated how easily Geno was able to play him, but he couldn’t deny the effectiveness.

“Jake isn’t a baby Pen, G. He won a Stanley Cup with us. Hell, he won a Stanley Cup _for_ us.”

“Not here for ’09 means he a baby Pen. Always,” Geno replied. Sid couldn’t decide if he was serious or not so he thought that moving on from that debate was probably for the best. 

“Anyway, yes, I talked to Jake. He denied it, of course, but he got the message.” 

That was apparently enough for Geno to be satisfied with the situation. “Good. Now what you want for dinner?” 

Sid had started skating again this week in addition to his rehab and he felt like he was back in juniors for how hungry he was. “A steak the size of my head? From that one place?” 

Geno looked happy and a little relieved that Sid had not done his usual hemming and hawing about what to eat for dinner and grinned widely. “Yes, no problem. I get you steak the size of Landeskog’s head, okay?” 

“Oh, ew, but okay.” 

Geno called in the order and when he hung up, Sid cleared his throat, feeling good at the end of the day, rather than the fatigue that had plagued him in the first few weeks of his recovery. “And then maybe after dinner I can suck you off?” 

Geno groaned like he was in agony, which, wow, that was a rude response to an easy blowjob. “Baby, no, not yet.” 

“Geno! I’ve been skating this week! If I can do that then surely I can suck some cock.” 

“No talk like that, Sid,” Geno said with a grimace. “It too early, okay? You too…enthusiastic. One more week of hand jobs and then you suck me off next week. I promise.” 

Sid still thought it was bullshit, but Geno could out-stubborn him and he didn’t feel like pushing tonight. They ate their steaks and went to bed. He may have agreed to hand jobs, but he was not above licking and biting his lips the entire time he was working Geno over with his hand. The look of aroused betrayal on Geno’s face weirdly worked for Sid.


End file.
